Who Am I?
by amber willow
Summary: Kate Winslum was adopted when she was 10 months old. She is now 15 and looking for an escape from her abusive father. Kate meets this amazing boy called Draconus Malfoy. Sound familiar?? Ok so the summary sucks but the story is good. R & R plz
1. Prologue

Ok , this is my first fanfic so plz don't hurt me. *evil grin*. Plz read and review. Thnx, luv Amber Willow. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Boo-Hoo  
  
Prologue Ginny Weasley has an extraordinary gift, she is a Healer. She is not just any healer, she is the strongest healer since Godric Gryffindor's wife Virginia. But what makes Ginny even more special is that she is Virginia Analese Gryffindor's re-incarnate. You see when Ginny Weasley was 10-months- old Voldemort found out who and what she was, so her parents, Molly and Arthur, decided to adopt her out to a muggle family. They put a spell on Ginny so that when she turned 7 her hair would turn dark blond and her eyes would turn blue. And that is how Virginia Analese Weasley became Kate Analese Winslum. Little did the Weasley's know what Ginny's new parents would be like. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Kate Analese Winslum get yourself out here and make us breakfast," Mary Winslum yelled "Yes mother," Kate said wearily  
  
This was how it was every morning since Kate was 7.  
  
'Kate do this, Kate do that, it gets annoying after a little while,' Kate thought angrily, 'They never even remember my birthday,'  
  
"Here you go mother, father," Kate said as cheerfully as she could.  
  
Today was Kate's fifteenth birthday. It was the 27th of February. Kate didn't have any friends because whenever she went to school, she was covered in cuts and bruises because when her father got drunk he would beat her.  
  
"Kate dear, we are going to the mall today, do you want to come?" her mother asked  
  
"Alright mother, I'll be there in a minute," Kate said happily  
  
Kate was happy because whenever she went to the mall she could get lost in the library. There was this series in the library called 'Harry Potter', and it was all about wizards and witches and things like that. The last time she was in the library this guy came over to her. He had white blond hair, very pale skin and the most amazing grey eyes. His name was Draconus Malfoy but all his friends called him Dragon or Draco.  
  
Kate hoped she was going to see Draco again. 'He was really hot', Kate thought 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 When Kate got to the library she went straight to the fiction section to find the fourth book of Harry Potter, 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.  
  
"Hello there Kate," a smooth voice whispered in her ear  
  
"Why hello Draco, I was hoping to see you today," Kate said cheerfully  
  
"What's that on the side of your face?" Draco asked concerned  
  
"Oh nothing," Kate replied hurriedly, "I fell down the stairs, that's all"  
  
"Okay," Draco said skeptically, "Why don't you come back to my house for lunch? We can talk about stuff."  
  
"Um, ok then," Kate said  
  
"Come on," Draco said as he offered her his arm  
  
So Kate went to Draco's house. Well you couldn't call it a house, it's more like a mansion. Malfoy Mansion to be exact. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Wow," was the first thing Kate said when she saw the manor.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but considering that you're a muggle and all you'll find some more interesting stuff inside," Draco said with his trade mark smirk  
  
"Oh my god, so you're a.a.wizard?" Kate stuttered  
  
"Yep, let's go inside, shall we," he said offering her his arm  
  
When Kate stepped inside, she was greeted by a number of strange looking creatures.  
  
"Are they house-elves, Draco," Kate asked  
  
"Yep, how did you know that?" Draco asked  
  
Kate showed him the fourth Harry Potter book innocently  
  
"What's that?" asked Draco curiously  
  
"This is a book, it's part of a series called Harry Potter, you should read them, they are very good," Kate said, "I wish I was Ginny Weasley, she is so cool."  
  
"Tell me about the books," Draco asked, "Puh-lease?"  
  
"Okay, here goes," Kate said, "But let me ask you some thing first,"  
  
"Anything you want," Draco said  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Kate asked sweetly  
  
"Yes, but how could you......" Draco answered puzzled  
  
"Are you in Slytherin?" Kate asked  
  
"Yes," Draco replied  
  
"Do you hate Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger?" Kate asked  
  
"Yes," Draco answered, clearly impressed  
  
"Your mother's name is Narcissa and your father's name is Lucius," Kate stated  
  
"Yes," Draco said getting scared  
  
"Your father is a death eater, infact he is Voldemort's right-hand man. Voldemort killed Harry Potter's parents, Lily and James but couldn't kill Harry. Am I right?" Kate asked sweetly  
  
"That's all correct, but how do you know all this, you are just a muggle," Draco asked puzzled  
  
"I'll lend you the books, but first can you teach me some magic? And how to play Quidditch? Puh-lease?" Kate begged  
  
"Alright, alright I'll teach you magic and quidditch," Draco laughed.  
  
With that they walked out to the yard. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Ok, hold out ......" Draco started  
  
"Hold out your left hand over the broom and say firmly, UP," Kate said smirking  
  
"How'd you?.......... Ah never mind, give it a go," Draco said amazed  
  
Kate did as she was told and was amazed when the broom flew into her hand.  
  
"Um, how'd I do that? I thought muggles couldn't do that!" Kate said a little scared  
  
"So did I," Draco said half to himself  
  
"Can we try some quidditch?" Kate asked  
  
"Okay," Draco replied happily at finally having someone to play quidditch with  
  
And this was how the rest of their day was until....  
  
"Ah, Draco help me," Kate cried as her broom started to buck and head toward the forest  
  
"Kate, hold on, I'm coming," Draco yelled as he sped after her on his Firebolt 3000  
  
Just as Draco reached Kate, Her broom began to shake violently and Kate fell off. Draco caught her a few feet off the ground  
  
"There, are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaky and his face void of color  
  
"Thank you Draco, you saved my life," and with that she gave hima big hug and jumped off his broom. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around, raced upto Draco and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco asked bewildered  
  
"That was for being my devilishly sexy knight in shining armour," Kate said sweetly  
  
"Devilishly sexy, huh? Why I think you're flirting with me!," Draco said sneakily  
  
"And what if I was, would that be a problem?" Kate asked smiling seductively  
  
"There's no objection from me," and with that he swept her up and kissed her so pashionately that when they pulled apart their lips were bruised and swollen  
  
"Wow, what was that for?" Kate asked breathlessly  
  
"That was my way of asking you out," Draco said, "So, will you?" "Of course I will," Kate replied excitedly  
  
"Well do you wanna stay for dinner? Like, do you have to call your parents or something?" Draco asked  
  
"My real parents died in a car crash, and my adoptive parents don't care if I'm alive or dead, so I guess it's alright," Kate said sadly  
  
"It's alright," Draco said kindly as he held her, "I'm sure you can stay here for the rest of the holidays if you want,"  
  
"Okay, I was hoping I could find somewhere to get away from my father," Kate said  
  
"Kate does your father hit you? Is that what this is?" Draco asked gesturing to the bruise on the side of her face.  
  
"Yes," Kate said gloomily  
  
"Here, let me fix it," Draco said kindly as he pulled out his wand, and whispered something  
  
Kate's face felt warm and then the pain and swelling was gone, "Thank you Draco," she said and softly kissed him  
  
"Wow Kate, you could make a guy's heart melt with a kiss like that," Draco said softly, "Let's go inside for dinner," he added offering her his arm.  
  
"Okay," she said taking his arm  
  
They walked up to the manor like this, oblivious to Lucius Malfoy's calculating gaze. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Mother, can Kate stay here for the rest of the holidays? She needs a place to stay to get away from her father." Draco saked  
  
"Of course dear, you can stay here," Narcissa said happily, "I don't suppose you have anything with you, do you? We can go shopping to morrow. It's been so long since I've had someone to pamper apart from Draco, and he's always playing quidditch."  
  
"Thank you so much Mrs Malfoy, you don't know how much I apprietiate this," and with that Kate gave Narcissa a big hug  
  
"Well from now on Kate, call me Mother." Narcissa smiled  
  
"Okay Mother," Kate said trying it out  
  
"Well let's find you a room and somethings to do for now, shall we." Narcissa said kindly  
  
"Lead the way," Kate said giggling  
  
'These people are nice, nothing like what's in the books,' Kate thought smiling to herself  
  
"Here we go, I hope this will do, it's rather small," Narcissa said  
  
"Small! It's huge compared to my old room," Kate laughed  
  
"Ok, your bathroom is through the door at the end of the room, when you are ready for bed just call Cissy and she will bring you some bed clothes." Narcissa said  
  
"Um, mother, where is Draco's room?" Kate asked  
  
"It's just next door dear," Narcissa replied  
  
"Thank you," Kate said giving her a big hug, "Goodnight mother."  
  
"Goodnight Kate," Narcissa replied happily.  
  
After Narcissa had gone, Kate called for Cissy  
  
"Here Cissy is miss, what can Cissy do to help." The little house elf replied  
  
"Well Cissy, I need something comfy and stylish to sleep in, preferably in forest green." Kate asked  
  
"Cissy has just the thing, here it is miss." Cissy replied  
  
Cissy handed Kate a satin, forest green lace nightgown.  
  
"It's beautiful, thankyou Cissy." Kate said  
  
"Cissy is glad to be of service," the house elf said before disappearing.  
  
'Now for some fun,' Kate thought as she knocked on Draco's door  
  
"Hello, what's....wow, nice outfit," Draco said looking her up and down  
  
"I was wondering if you could teach me some magic," Kate said whilst flashing one of her to-die-for smiles  
  
"Yeah, I spose, come in," he said holding open the door.  
  
"Okay, what shall we start with?" Kate asked  
  
"How about 'Accio'?" Draco said with a sly smile  
  
"Okay," Kate said slyly, "Accio Wand."  
  
"You can't do magic without a wand! Oh my how'd you do that?" Draco asked scared  
  
"I dunno I just thought ' hey let's try this' and it worked," Kate said stunned  
  
"You should be in Hogwarts if you can do that," Draco said amazed  
  
"Really! You really think I could get into Hogwarts? Wow, if I did I'd wanna be in Slytherin or Gryffindor." Kate exclaimed  
  
"Why would you want to be in Gryffindor?" Draco asked  
  
"Because Ginny Weasley is in Gryffindor. Of course you'd know her," Kate said  
  
"I'm sorry but there is no such person as Ginny Weasley. Hey cani borrow those books?" and with that he got on his knees and begged, " Please, puh- lease. I want to know what they say about me. Can you read them to me, please?"  
  
This made Kate laugh, "Alright, I'll read you the one I have with me, jeeze it's cold," Kate shivered  
  
"That better?" Draco said as he picked her up  
  
"Much better, thank you," Kate said before placing a light kiss on his lips  
  
"Can I kiss you again, puh-lease," Draco asked, puppy dog eyes and all  
  
"Okay, but what about the book?" Kate asked  
  
"The book can wait," Draco said as he put her gently on the bed and kissed her  
  
"Draco, don't be shy. I know what you wanna do and that's fine with me." Kate said gazing deep into his grey eyes  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked seriously, "Cause if you don't want me to I wont, okay"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be gentler than my father," Kate said solemly  
  
"Your father raped you?" Draco asked concerned, "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No, let me do that, please," Kate said determined 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 When Draco woke up in the morning instead of finding Kate, he found a note saying: Dearest Draco I thought it best to go back to my room So no one suspected anything Love always Kate  
  
As soon as he put the note down, someone knocked at his door urgently  
  
"Come in," Draco yelled  
  
With that Narcissa barged in  
  
"Draco, did you know that Kate is pregnant? With her father's child?" Narcissa demanded  
  
"No mother I didn't know," Draco said disgustedly  
  
"Okay, well Kate requested that you come shopping with us today." Narcissa said, "Meet us at the door in half an hour." And with that she left the room and ran next door  
  
'She's pregnant! I'll be there for her no matter what,' Draco thought  
  
In half an hour he was sitting next to Kate in the car  
  
"Where are we going?" Kate asked  
  
"Diagon Alley for starters, then maybe Hogsmead, this is going to be fun, we can get you make-up, hair accessories, and potions, jewelry, clothes, robes, boots, whatever you want." Narcissa said happily  
  
"Wow, I've only ever had second hand clothes, and I've had to do everything, I've never had anything new." Kate said dreamily  
  
When they arrived in Diagon Alley the first place that Kate went to was Quidditch Supplies  
  
"Wow, look at those brooms, I wish I could play quidditch." Kate said sadly  
  
"From how you fly, you'd probably kick me out of the seeker position." Draco said, "But come on I want to see you all dressed up!"  
  
"Come along Kate, you can get a broom later, first comes clothes." Narcissa said happily  
  
They went into Madame Malkins Robes shop "How about this one dear," Narcissa said as soonas they got in the shop. It was a strap-less dress that was forest green and had a sheer golden overlay.  
  
"It's beautiful, what do you think Draco," Kate asked  
  
"Wow," was all he could say  
  
"Okay we'll get that one, how about this one." Narcissa asked. She held up a creamy white rode that flowed like water. It shimmered like it was cover in millions of diamonds. It had slits up to the top of her thighs and a deep cut back. It had gold trim around the sleeves.  
  
"I love it," Narcissa said and then ran off to find shoes to match them as well as make up and capes. While she went looking, Kate and Draco were left alone  
  
"Well how's it feel to be pampered like a princess?" Draco asked  
  
"It's amazing. I've never had clothes like this before or had enough money to buy new clothes." Kate said  
  
"You'll have to get used to it because once we get home you will be a princess, my princess," Draco said as he slipped a ring on her finger.  
  
"Oh Draco it's beautiful, thank you." Kate said and kissed him so passionately that their lips were bruised  
  
When Narcissa came back she found Kate sitting on her sons lap and smiled, "If you two love birds are ready, I think we should go get Kate a wand and broom and whatever else she wants."  
  
I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my fanfic: Evol norgara Kawaii-kirei Drusilla SnapeJuice  
  
Thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoy the story. Luv amber willow 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
In the end Kate ended up with a Firebolt 3001, a white owl with grey eyes, and a new wand - angel wing, phoenix feather, willow, 15-and-a-half inches long.  
  
When they got back Kate ran up to her room dragging Draco behind her.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so lucky. I can't believe I got all this stuff. I even got a better broom than you!" Kate exclaimed  
  
"I want to teach you something. In this house you need to know how to protect yourself." Draco said seriously  
  
"Okay I already know how to," Kate said, "Don't believe me? Throw your best curse at me."  
  
"I'm sorry Kate, Crucio," Draco said pointing his at her.  
  
Kate just flicked her hand and the spell reflected back onto Draco  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen," Kate cried and flicked her hand again.  
  
"You sure do know how to defend yourself," Draco said as her rolled over  
  
"Oh darling, your bleeding. Take your shirt off and I'll fix it for you." Kate said  
  
Draco did as he was told and Kate placed her hands on his back. She closed her eyes and they were enveloped in a ball of white light. When she stopped all his scars were gone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, sometimes I can't control it, all your scars are gone, as well as... um as well as the dark mark." Kate said hesitantly  
  
"You knew about the dark mark and you weren't scared?" Draco said disbelievingly, "You healed the dark mark, how?"  
  
"I . I . don't . know . I'm sorry . I'll go now." Kate said sadly  
  
"Kate wait, thank you. I never wanted the dark mark but I was forced to have it. Thank you so much." Draco said swinging her around as fast as he could  
  
"Really?? You aren't angry. YAY." Kate said, "Let's go flying, can we go into the forest?"  
  
"I don't know." Draco said uneasily, "But I suppose we can. I only have to worry about father finding out."  
  
"Don't worry. If he finds out I'll take care of him." She said pretending to be fierce  
  
Draco laughed, "Ok then, come on."  
  
After they had been flying for a while they came to the other side of the forest. Here they found a mix and match house which could only be 'The Burrow'.  
  
"Oh my god, that's the Burrow, come on." Kate said happily  
  
"Oh no I'm not going anywhere near there." Draco said disgusted  
  
"Oh fine then I'm going by myself," and with that Kate flew down and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello, who are you?," a raven haired boy with green eyes asked  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Kate Winslum," Kate said cheerfully  
  
"Mrs Weasley can you come here please?" Harry yelled  
  
"Coming," a voice yelled  
  
I would like to thank: Fizzyglitterfi  
  
Thanx all and please keep reading and updating 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
When Mrs Weasley came to the door Kate introduced herself. "Hello Mrs Weasley, my name is Kate Winslum, I've read about you and your family in a muggle book and I just wanted to meet you. I'm staying with Draco Malfoy and his family.  
  
"So you're a muggle?" Mrs Weasley asked  
  
"I think so, I mean I was adopted and I can do magic, but, oh I don't know" Kate said  
  
"Oh my, you are a witch, you're my little Ginny" Mrs Weasley said, teary eyed.  
  
"Ginny! Virginia Analese Weasley, I've always wanted to be her, but you couldn't be my mother, my parents died in a car crash." Kate said sadly  
  
"Tell me Kate, your hair changed from red to blonde when you were 7 and your eyes changed from brown to blue at the same time didn't they?" Mrs Weasley said  
  
"Well, yes that did happen." Kate said  
  
"Kate, what's taking you so long?" Draco called as he flew down to see her.  
  
"Oh I'm just having a chat. Mrs Weasley, as you probably know this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Mrs Weasley." Kate said happily  
  
"Oh Mrs Weasley you've burnt your hand, here let me help" Kate said as she placed her hands over the burn. Kate closed her eyes and they were surrounded by white light. Then all of a sudden it was gone. "That's better isn't it?"  
  
"Oh my Ginny," Mrs Weasley said hugging Kate, "If you don't believe me here's your adoption certificate."  
  
"Oh my god, mum, I found my mum. YAY!" Ginny exclaimed jumping for joy  
  
"Um Ginny, what am I going to do when my dad finds out I fell in love with a Weasley?" Draco asked scared  
  
"Hang on, Mum do you have enough room for me here?" Ginny asked  
  
"Of course we do, we still have your old room even though it will need re- decorating." Mrs Weasley said  
  
"Ok thanks, Accio my stuff." Ginny said holding her hand above her head. All her stuff appeared at her feet  
  
"You do magic without a wand?" Harry squeaked  
  
"Yup, I thought every one could?" Ginny asked "No dear, only very strong witches and wizards do magic without wands, the only two apart from you are You-Know-Who and Dumbledore." Mrs Weasley said, "Now let's go inside."  
  
"Can I meet everyone now?" Ginny asked excitedly  
  
"Sure I'll go get them" Mrs Weasley said  
  
"So Harry, what's it like being the famous Harry Potter, having girls fall all over you?" Ginny asked  
  
"It's annoying, especially when the girl you love doesn't know you exist." Harry said sadly  
  
"Cho Chang was strange but she was in love with Cedric Digorry until that episode with the trophy and Voldemort and everything." Ginny said. "It's alright you'll find someone else, I promise." She finished giving him a big hug  
  
"Thanks Ginny I really needed that," Harry said "s'ok and if you want I could probably cast a spell to get rid of all the girls except the ones you like as well as keeping Voldemort away." Ginny said  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, what you can do is give me another hug," Harry said smiling  
  
"Alright, but that's all" Ginny said sternly "Okay, Okay," Harry laughed, "tell me about it later okay," he added quietly  
  
"Okay," Ginny whispered crying slightly into his shoulder  
  
This was how Draco found them. 


	10. Chapter 9

** Hey people soz it took me so long to update but I have been really sick with like tonsillitis and pneumonia and stuff like that. Any way I don't own nething but I wish I could own Draco Malfoy. I no I no dream on :P.  
  
here comes chapter 9  
"Potter, get your hands off my girl," Draco yelled  
  
"Draco, I was just upset and he was cheering me up, ok," Ginny said exasperatedly  
  
"I don't believe you Ginny and I'm gonna kill Potter just like I'm gonna kill your father." Draco said  
  
"Oh no you don't, I will protect him with my life," Ginny said  
  
And with that she stepped in front of Harry, faced Draco and pushed forward her power so that there was a blue transparent ball around Harry. Then she stepped towards Draco, kissed him to calm him down and then created another blue ball around him. She left them this way and went inside to meet her family.  
  
As she stepped inside everyone went quiet. Bill was the first to speak.  
  
"Mum, is it really her, is Ginny back?" Bill asked  
  
"Yes Bill, I am back," Ginny said smiling, "Hello Charlie, Gred, Forge, Percy, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Hi, hello, Gin-Gin," everyone said.  
  
"I'd like to show you something, Charlie come here," Ginny said sweetly, "Oh come on you aren't scared of your little sis now are you?"  
  
"A little yes, but what the heck you wont kill me," Charlie said nervously  
  
Ginny stood in front of Charlie and placed her hands in his. She closed her eyes and they were enveloped in white light. When the light was gone Charlie's scars and burns were healed.  
  
"What did she do to me?" Charlie asked  
  
"She healed you, and he is the strongest healer since Virginia Gryffindor." Hermione said  
  
"She is Virginia Gryffindor, well her re-incarnate at least," Arthur Weasley said proudly.  
  
"Oh hang on I've got to go talk to Draco and Harry, Bill can you come with me please just in case there is any trouble?" Ginny asked  
  
"Sure" Bill replied  
  
When they got outside they were surprised to see Lucious Malfoy  
  
"What are you doing her, Luciuos," Ginny said rather bored  
  
"I've come to kill Potter, then take my son and you home to see my Lord," Lucious said  
  
"Harry isn't going to die and I am certainly not going to go and see old Moldie Voldie," Ginny said, "Lucious you are going to die and by my hand, do your best."  
  
While this was going on , Bill was just standing by watching his little sister in awe. Did she really think she could take on Luciuos Malfoy?  
  
Lucious threw flames, knives and the three Unforgivables at her so many times that he was worn out. Ginny deflected every curse with ease  
  
"Father, can you take this man to Azkaban please," Ginny yelled into the house  
  
The rest of her family came running out to see a bound and gaged Lucious Malfoy  
  
"Gin what happened" Ron asked  
  
"Well it started when Harry was cheering me up and Draco came and thought he was trying to steal me away from him. Draco threatened Harry so I created these confinement ball thingies around them that only I can go in and out of. Then I cam inside and met every one. When I cam out, Lucious was here trying to get inside the balls to get to Harry and Draco. I told him he couldn't and I told him that I would kill him. So he threw the unforgivables as well as flames and knives at me many times, but I just deflected them which drained him severly which is how he is now." Ginny said happily  
  
"It's all true, I saw it all" Bill said  
  
"And your not hurt at all?" Mrs Weasley asked  
  
"Nope," Ginny said  
  
Just then a knife came flying out of nowhere and hit Ginny in the back.  
  
"Ginny," everyone screamed  
  
"Bill can you please pull this thing out of my back and hand it to me?" Ginny asked  
  
Bill did as Ginny said  
  
"Thank you bill," as soon as it was out of her back the gash glowed white and then disappeared  
  
"How did you do that?" Hermione asked  
  
"Easy, any wound I get is instantly healed because of my powers. They heal the same way I heal other people. And unlike other healers I can heal any amount of people, I don't have a limit of people to time." Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh, I no why, Virginia Gryffindor found out that power but didn't know how to use it so she died, I remember now." Hermione said. 


End file.
